


the devil is in the details

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bickering, Coming Out, Commitment, Crack, Cussing, Deal with a Devil, Devil Kageyama, Devils, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Grim Reapers, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Identity Reveal, Kageyama is King, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Reapers, Secret Identity, Seven Deadly Sins, Shinigami, Suga is literally an Angel, Supernatural Elements, Temptation, This is blasphemy, demon Kageyama, mentions of porn, pls enjoy my attempt at dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: "Hinata," Sugawara calls out to him gently. Guilt consumes Kageyama from the inside. "Hey. Hinata, are you alright?""Mmrgh?" the smaller boy stirs on Kageyama's lap in his state of half-sleep. "What happened?" he asks, "Did I die and go to heaven?" Brown eyes crack open, half-lidded, as Hinata slowly regains consciousness. "Oh wait," he mumbles, "no," he sounds almost disappointed, "Kageyama's here so this must be hell."What. The. Fuck."How long have you known?" Kageyama blurts out loudly in panic. And here he thought he was hiding it so well. The devil screeches, "What gave me away?"--In brief: Kageyama is the son of the devil; Hinata accidentally finds out. They strike a deal. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	the devil is in the details

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to my homegirl E, Я тебя люблю!
> 
> disclaimer; i dont own hq

Hinata Shouyo crashes into his life the way a volleyball bounces off his palm from a miscalculated jump serve: unexpectedly, unfortunately, and – for Hinata – very, very painfully.

Hinata topples over the moment Kageyama's ball makes contact with his face, just crumples to the ground from the sheer force of the projectile's impact. Practice halts in an instant. Kageyama picks up the familiar squeak of leather as it falls back onto the court.

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouts as he rushes over to his teammate's aid. The rest of Karasuno are quick to follow suit. Kageyama picks the motionless boy up to rest Hinata's head gingerly against his lap.

"Is he concussed?" Nishinoya pipes up from behind, looking over Kageyama's shoulder to appraise Hinata's condition with concern. "I think he's concussed."

A stern voice – probably Daichi's – orders, "Someone get Shimizu," then, to the rest, "Don't move him."

"Hinata," Sugawara calls out to him gently. Guilt consumes Kageyama from the inside. "Hey. Hinata, are you alright?"

"Mmrgh?" the smaller boy stirs on Kageyama's lap in his state of half-sleep. "What happened?" he asks, "Did I die and go to heaven?" Brown eyes crack open, half-lidded, as Hinata slowly regains consciousness. "Oh wait," he mumbles, "no," he sounds almost disappointed, "Kageyama's here so this must be hell."

_What. The. Fuck._

"How long have you known?" Kageyama blurts out loudly in panic. And here he thought he was hiding it so well. The devil screeches, "What gave me away?"

♱

Tobio is six hundred and twenty-nine years old when he first sets foot on human earth. Hell banishes him with the promise of a lesson to be imparted and a seat in the blazing throne, the expedition being marked as a training ground before he is bound to succeed his father's reign. Tobio comes in the form of a middle schooler – a formidable demon trapped in the body of a thirteen year old child – and begins his life anew with another name affixed before his own: Kageyama.

 _Think of it as an internship,_ his father had advised before promptly depositing him to the middle realm. Tobio had only scowled back at him, perplexed, in response. He couldn't understand his father's reasoning at all. ' _Internship' his ass,_ Tobio grunted in annoyance as he stomped his foot into the ground.

What in heaven's name did that word even mean?

♱

Sugawara ushers them to the back of the equipment storage room later after practice, once Hinata returns from his trip to the infirmary and gets his condition cleared by the school nurse.

"I'm doing this," the silver-haired angel explains as he forcefully tugs on Kageyama's and Hinata's arms to pull them into an obscure corner of the room, "because I need to give you guys the Talk."

"The Talk?" Kageyama wonders out loud.

"S-Suga-san," Hinata stammers beside him, gulping nervously as heat rises in a rosy flush on his cheeks, "do you m-mean...the b-birds and the bees talk…?"

"Oh my," Tsukishima snorts as he passes them by. The blond-haired bespectacled angel brings a hand up to his mouth in a show of mock-disdain, "Don't forget to use protection, _King_."

Yamaguchi snickers in the background. Kageyama aggressively directs his scowl at the pair.

"Stop laughing at me you freckle-faced cherub," Kageyama snaps at Yamaguchi before shifting his attention back to the taller boy. "Go to heaven, Tsukishima!" he hollers.

"Gladly, Your Highness," Tsukishima retorts as he hoists his gym bag up over his shoulder, "I'll pray that someday you can do so, too."

"Why you holier-than-thou little shit–"

"Oh-kay," Sugawara's lilting voice smoothly butts in to cut their conversation off. "Enough of that," he tuts. "Tsukishima, for the love of our dear and beloved God, I implore you to please go home now. I really do need to talk to these two in private."

"Fine," the angel acquiesces, bowing to his upperclassman in a small display of respect as he takes his leave. Yamaguchi does the same before following suit.

"Have a blessed day, Sugawara-senpai," the green-haired angel says as he bids their farewell. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes," their senior sends them off with a smile, "God bless, and see you then."

"Uhm–"

Sugawara turns to face Hinata. "Ah, right." He rests his hands over his hips. "Now where we?"

♱

This is what they tell Hinata:

"Angels and demons coexist among you to serve as navigators in the human realm," Sugawara explains while gesturing to the two of them to join him as he sits. "We guide people either towards the paths of righteousness or sin in order to help you decide where you'll end up in the afterlife."

"So you're here to collect our souls?" Hinata asks, voice small and almost wary.

"What? No, no," the angel waves him off flippantly, fanning the air in a shooing motion with his hand. "That's what the reapers are for."

"Reapers?"

"I think the term in your culture is _shinigami_?" Sugawara clarifies in an attempt to help Hinata better understand the concept. His expression brightens as the human makes sense of its connection to the term.

"Ooh!"

"It's a harrowing job, really, what with their irregular work shifts and people dying every seven seconds and all that," Sugawara remarks in sympathy before pausing, "Oh, but the reapers have lots of benefits and travel perks, if you're into that sort of thing," he adds almost like an afterthought.

Kageyama interjects, "They come to collect you when you expire, so their work only really happens at the time you die. Don't worry about them for now," he says, "you're not going to meet them anytime soon."

"Yes, that's true," the angel nods solemnly in agreement. "Now, going back, we angels and demons are here to help people decide whether or not they should listen to their conscience. We keep track of who does what's right and who does what's wrong. The more people who do good, the faster we can fly back to heaven. Think of it like a point system," Sugawara tactfully supplies. "For us angels, we have to earn our wings."

"It's the same for demons too," Kageyama almost helpfully supplements.

Sugawara nods. "Yes, but Kageyama over here, though, is a bit of a…" he pauses, chewing on the inside of his cheek in deep thought, "special case."

"Special case?"

Kageyama shoots him a look. Sugawara only winces back at him in apology.

"Nothing you really need to concern yourself with, don't worry," the angel amends. "But basically, unlike the rest of us, he doesn't have a quota or anything of the sort he needs to meet. He's just here to meet people and study them, I guess?"

"Yeah," Kageyama agrees, satisfied. "I'm training for...when the time comes that I'll need to do my job."

"Your job is to be a bad influence?"

He shrugs. "Something like that, yeah."

♱

"You have to keep what Sugawara-senpai told you a secret," Kageyama says as he helps walk Hinata home in lieu of a formal apology. The bike weighs heavily as he drags it back with his hands. "Humans can't know what we are."

"Why?" Hinata doesn't hold himself back from asking.

'It...complicates things."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people would want to go to heaven," the demon admits bitterly, "but not everyone deserves to be there. He says, "Imagine if someone told you that you're being monitored to see where to bring you after you die. Once you know who's who, you'll just put up an act in front of the monitor so that only the good things get seen and put on your records. None of your actions will be genuine anymore. Your god's not going to like that."

The other boy tilts his head in confusion. " _My_ god?"

"Yeah. The big guy? Up there," Kageyama nods and then points to the sky. "I don't exactly worship him. "

"Oh yeah. Right."

They leave it at that. Hinata gets sworn to secrecy and Kageyama pats himself at the back, satisfied. The rest of their journey continues on in silence; the trek uphill is tiring. Kageyama wipes away the sweat that forms on his brow as he mutes his breaths from the effort. Hinata suddenly smacks his forehead with a groan.

"Oh no!" Hinata shouts. "What about the volleyball team! Everyone knows!" he exclaims. "Can't you like, wipe away their memories or something?"

"If I could do that, we wouldn't be having this conversation anymore, dumbass," the demon rolls his eyes. "But it's too late for regrets now. You're lucky most of those people already know."

"What?" Hinata squawks.

"Half the team's got divine personalities. Tanaka-senpai's a demon like me while Sugawara-senpai, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi all came down from heaven. As for the others, they're already mostly committed."

"Committed?"

"You know, it's uh...more or less decided where they're gonna go."

"Am I–"

"We're here," Kageyama says abruptly, stopping in front of the gate of Hinata's house. He hands the boy back his bike. "You're home."

"Oh," Hinata replies dumbly. "Thanks, Kageyama."

"Sure," he shrugs. "Sorry about your face."

"The way you said that makes it almost sound like an insult," Hinata laughs, hardly seeming the least bit offended. The boy tiptoes to reach for the top of Kageyama's head and quickly ruffles his black hair. "But I guess I can't blame you for it, since that's just how you are. You're a pretty good guy for a demon actually."

Kageyama fails to hide the look of disgust that instantly paints itself over his face.

"Oh, sorry," Hinata laughs again, "That was probably offensive to your kind, huh?" The shorter boy bids the demon a farewell as he turns away, sending him off with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, bye Kageyama! Thanks again for walking me home."

♱

"Ya-ho! Tobio-chan," his cousin greets him brightly the next morning, standing outside the school gates with a grin on his face and a proposition in tow.

Kageyama gathers his bearings and prepares to offer a greeting. "Tooru–"

"It's _Oikawa-san_ to you," the brown-haired demon corrects with his human name, clucking his tongue with a scowl. "Anyway, I heard you got a new recruit."

Kageyama mirrors the gesture, "He's not my recruit."

"He is now," Oikawa retorts smoothly, voice cold and leaving no room for argument. "Satan's orders. Your father sent me to tell you that if you can convert Chibi-chan over to our side, he'll terminate your stay in the human realm and immediately hand over his crown."

"What?" Kageyama can't hide the shine of excitement in his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't," Oikawa sighs almost dramatically. "How your father expects you to convince humans to commit sin when you can hardly even accomplish the basic principles of communication with these people is beyond me. Do you even understand the first thing about temptation?"

"Then teach me," Kageyama demands. "I want to be better at it so teach me how, Oikawa-san."

"No way!" the older demon crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm not handing over my techniques to you, Tobio-chan," he sticks his tongue out in petty retaliation, "Figure that out yourself."

"But–"

"Oy! Bakayama!" Hinata's voice interrupts him as he hollers loudly at Kageyama from the other side of the road. The demon nods back to the orange-haired boy as Oikawa waves brightly back in his direction. "Who's this? What's going on?"

"Just the devil at work, my little one," Oikawa replies with a cunning smile. "The name's Oikawa Tooru," his cousin introduces himself, "Second in line for hell's throne. Pleased to meet you, Chibi-chan!"

"Uwoo!" Hinata exclaims, "You have a throne? You're going to be a king?!"

"Soon," Oikawa answers back with a hungry smile – overly-wide and with too much teeth. "If Tobio-chan doesn't get his shit together."

"Kageyama's also a king?"

Well. _There goes another secret,_ Kageyama sighs to himself.

"Not yet," the younger demon admits with reluctance, "but Oikawa-san is better than me so–"

"So that makes you the Grand King!" Hinata concludes as he looks up to the older demon with stars in his eyes. Oikawa lets out a hearty laugh at the sight.

"That I am, Chibi-chan!" he agrees. Kageyama turns away from them as he picks up the sound of approaching footsteps, and he notices three boys making their way towards their direction.

He recognizes Iwaizumi Hajime – a resident reaper he'd seen loitering around hell's gates with Tooru when they were younger, having unfortunately caught his cousin's attention during one time he'd delivered a soul to their place. Tooru's attached himself to Iwaizumi's hip ever since. Next to him are two other boys the demon remembers meeting about twice or thrice in the past but not so often enough for him to be able to recall their names.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa coos as he waves the spiky-haired reaper over to their side. "You didn't tell me you were coming, I thought you said you were sick of my face!"

"How could I not be, I've only seen it for the past eight thousand years," the reaper remarks dryly as he tiredly rolls his eyes. His gaze falls onto Hinata. "Oh," he remarks, "you're new. You are?"

"Hinata Shouyo!" the shorter boy says with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Iwaizumi Hajime," he replies stiffly. "Charmed."

"Now that you've met our favorite family feuding devils, I figured our introductions were also in order," the pink-haired one butts in, extending his hands out towards Kageyama and Hinata for them to shake. "I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, and this guy over there," he points to his taller, thick-browed companion beside him, "is Matsukawa Issei."

"We're humans," Matsukawa Issei contributes briefly to the conversation.

"Just plain ol' run of the mill ordinary humans," Hanamaki Takahiro agrees with a nod.

"But I thought their identities were supposed to be a secret?" Hinata wonders aloud, "How come you guys know?"

"Oh, don't mind us–" Hanamaki shakes his head.

Matsukawa not-so-helpfully supplies, "We're already hellbound."

"Hellbound?"

"Yeah, I sold my soul to the devil ages ago," Hanamaki shrugs, bringing up a hand to show off the red mark brandishing his wrist, "don't ask why."

"Oh no," Matsukawa grins, leering, "please _do_ ask why."

"Why?" Hinata promptly asks, ignorant of the basic principles of deduction as always.

Oikawa cuts into their conversation smoothly to deliver the facts.

"This guy gave it away to me for a cream puff," he says, and Matsukawa bursts out laughing as he clutches his sides. Hanamaki almost looks ashamed. "Can you believe it?"

"Hey!" he cries out in protest, "In my defense, those profiteroles tasted heavenly."

"Oh, the irony of things…" Matsukawa mumbles in between wheezes, wiping away a fake tear, "the sweet, sweet irony…"

"And in defense of my defense, I was ten!"

Kageyama snickers.

♱

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata asks him later during their lunch break, "What's hell like?"

Dark, he thinks. Cold. Gloomy.

Lonely.

"Wet," Kageyama settles for instead, remembering the sound of water pattering relentlessly against his windows; the hollow echo of a downpour that sang him to sleep as a child. "It rains a lot," he says.

"Huh?" Hinata drops the sandwich packet he was holding, eyes wide as saucers as he looks baffled at the thought. "What do you mean _wet_? How does it rain in _hell_?"

"I don't know!" the demon retorts, grumbling in annoyance. He leans down to pick up the fallen food package off the ground. "It just does, dumbass."

"But what about the fire!" Hinata gripes as Kageyama hands his food over." I thought hell was hot and blazey! And weren't there torture chambers and stuff, like punishments for people to be found on each level and all that?'

"No," Kageyama says as he thinks of the chill of the underworld settling deep within his bones, enveloping him even – almost as pervasive as the shadows. An empty room in a land without sun. "What are you even talking about?'

"But the movies–"

"It's nothing like the movies, you moron. They lied to you." Kageyama takes a long sip of milk from his carton. "But there is fire, though," he admits after some reconsideration, "it's blue."

"Uwaah! Blue fire," Hinata squeals, delighted, "Like the color of your eyes! That's so cool!"

"No, it's not," Kageyama retorts, ignoring the prickling heat that spreads from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck. He ducks his head to the side as he averts his gaze. "It's just...normal," he mumbles.

Hinata doesn't seem to notice his struggle. "What about food!" He gasps, the realization dawning on him as he breaks the sandwich's plastic packaging open and takes a bite. "What do they make you eat over there? Is it like chicken feet and eyeballs and stuff?"

Seriously? _Christ_ , what the fuck has Hinata even been watching? "It's normal! It's no different from the food you eat here," Kageyama says. "Humans can eat anything they want in hell the same way they do in this realm."

"And for you demons?"

"It's the same too, plus milk."

"Milk? Demons like milk?"

"We need milk," Kageyama says, now tossing his empty carton into the trash, "it sustains our life forces. Helps us survive."

"No wonder you drink so much of it!" Hinata observes, somehow piecing the information together. He takes another bite out of his sandwich.

"There's also milk bread and other milk food things. We don't just only drink it, you know."

"Oooh!"

Kageyama nods and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Kageyama," Hinata calls out to him, swallowing down his mouthful of ham and cheese, "I have a proposal to make."

"What?"

"I want to go to hell," he announces. "Take me there. "

So that's what this was all about.

"Sure," Kageyama lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug. He'd been expecting Hinata to be curious about his homeland at one point or another. "You wanna head down this weekend? We can visit my dad. I'll tell him you want to say hi."

"That's not–"

"My dad's not that bad, don't worry."

"No, I mean–"

"You don't have to say hi if you're scared though."

"Kageyama–"

"I won't force y–"

"I want to commit to you."

_Ha?_

"You're giving your soul away to me that easily?" Kageyama splutters, startled by the other boy's revelation. "Hinata, you idiot, do you even know what it means to make a deal with the devil?"

"Why do you sound so angry? You already told me hell wasn't that bad! And there's no torture in it like the movies said so everything's fine, right?" Hinata shouts back at him, just as equally confused.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to go there? This is a once in an afterlife-time kind of decision, dumbass! What if you change your mind? There's no going back."

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life," Hinata declares to him then, and Kageyama feels his heart stop. Jesus, fuck, what? "I know you want to take my soul, Bakayama. Matsukawa-san told me," the human says, "I don't mind giving it away. You're lonely there, aren't you?"

"I'm–"

"Well, now you won't be anymore," Hinata cuts him off and smiles at him warmly, "because I'm here."

♱

The first step to Hinata's conversion into a mortal sinner is figuring out how to make him commit a deadly sin. Kageyama spends the afternoon breezing past his school lectures, instead wracking his brains for a strategy in order to tide Hinata over to belong to their side.

Would he try envy? Hinata's always been insecure about his height and a little more than normally jealous about people being taller than him. But that means coordinating with Tsukishima to highlight their height gaps and there's no way in hell that Kageyama can imagine himself working together with that pompous, self-righteous angel.

There's also sloth, but Hinata's far too energetic to be induced into committing a sin of the lazy kind. He'd also need to ask help from Kunimi to make that kind of thing happen, and it's highly likely that his request would get shot down by the lesser demon only because it would simply be too much of a pain.

Gluttony? He could always goad Hinata into competing against him in an eating contest with pork buns, but it's doubtful that'd lead to any genuine results. The boy had stomach problems after all, and that two-faced four-eyed jerk-slash-angel Tsukishima could always press on Hinata's diarrhea pressure point merely just to spite him.

What abo–

Kageyama's thoughts get cut off by the sound of dismissal. The school bell rings, and the demon decides instead to simply put his plan into action.

♱

"Tanaka-senpai," Kageyama calls out loudly the moment practice rolls around. The older demon is hunched over at a corner alongside Nishinoya and Narita – too preoccupied with luring the humans into temptation to notice Kageyama shouting his name.

Kageyama sighs and plucks the gravure magazine out of their hands.

"Let me borrow this for a while," he says.

"Oh?" Tanaka smirks as he looks up to face him, "You're interested? Be my guest, Kageyama."

"Hinata!" the demon setter shouts, flipping the magazine to a random page and shoving it in front of the orange-haired human's face. The spread features a buxom brown-haired girl, chestnut locks disheveled artfully around her face as her half-lidded eyes are tilted up towards the camera. She has glasses perched on top of her small nose, it almost reminds him of that reaper Kiyoko. "Look at this," he orders.

The first three buttons of the girl's blouse are undone. If Kageyama looks closer, he thinks he can spot the lace that lines her bra.

"Uwoo!" Nishinoya cheers, "So that's your type, Shouyo? I see, I see! You truly are a fellow man of culture!"

"You like those sorts of things, Hinata?" Yamaguchi's voice sprouts awkwardly from the sidelines.

"Who wouldn't like this, though?" Nishinoya interjects with a certain sense of pride, his feelings evident in the way he expresses his avowal. "What kind of man would turn down this image of an angel... _no–_ rather, of a _goddess_?"

The green-haired angel shakes his head and turns away to change out of his gakuran undershirt.

"Well?" Kageyama asks, tone edged with impatience. "What do you think?"

Hinata's face flushes red with embarrassment. "Uhm…she's kinda...er, pretty?"

"And...?"

"And," Hinata bites on his lower lip, lowering his gaze to smoothen out some unforeseen wrinkle in his jersey, "And she's kinda, uh," he gulps, "pretty….well-endowed?"

In the background, Nishinoya croons about how yes, indeed, she truly has been blessed by the heavens. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima promptly excuse themselves in this moment to set up the equipment back on the court. Tsukishima can only barely cover up the way he'd clucked his tongue in disgust, muttering something about virtues and principles and _not even our lord can save them now oh dear may god save the king_.

Kageyama ignores them. He whips his head to turn back to Hinata instead. "So?"

"So, what?"

"So how does it make you feel?"

Tanaka swoops in to lend the demon his help, foregoing all formalities as his senior cuts straight to the chase.

"What he means, my dear _kouhai_ , is…" Tanaka pauses, if only for dramatic effect, probably, to help drive the point home, "does it turn you on?"

Kageyama thanks his father that Tanaka has the balls to ask humans about whatever gets them hard with an impossibly straight face. Hinata's arms hang stiffly at his sides, and Kageyama watches the way the middle blocker's hands ball up slowly into trembling fists.

"A-ah, uhm...n-n-no, not really…" he stutters, fumbling in his response as he tries to let the right words form. Kageyama probes further, intent on picking up even the slightest indicator of lust.

"Then," Kageyama says, turning to a page with a bombshell blonde, lean legs spread open like a soaring eagle. Her hair is matted across her forehead. Her clothes soaked wet such that the white fabric of her now translucent shirt has turned sheer and thin. It doesn't leave them much else room for imagination.

Hinata lets out a sharp squeak. It sounds like a cry for help.

"What about this one?" Tanaka asks for him instead.

Hinata's hands reach up to cover his eyes. His fingers part midway to let him peek through the crevices. His eyes crack open nervously as he peers at the photo book through the gaps. "N-no, also," he mutters, and Kageyama can't help but think the poor boy almost looks horrified. "S-So-Sorry, T-Tanaka-senpai," he stammers, "I'm, um...I'm gay."

Oh.

♱

"Harder, idiot!"

"This is already my hardest!"

"Put more force into it!"

"I am!" Hinata cries, pummelling his fist into Kageyama's arm weakly, "I'm going _zuuuubon_ at full force, you know!"

"I can't feel your wrath like this. Do a _gwaaa_ or something," Kageyama advises, catching his punch. "It'll add to your momentum."

"How can you even understand him," Tsukishima mutters, positioning himself further away from the pair in order to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. The angel bends down to start with his warm-up stretches.

"I talk to my dog in the same way," Kageyama replies, remembering the years he'd spent growing up tossing bones for Cerberus to fetch. He redirects his attention to Hinata before he readjusts the latter's stance. "Now how about you try a _pwa–_ "

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun," Takeda's voice resounds across the gymnasium to call them over. "A word," he orders tersely, "please."

"Sorry, sensei!" Hinata yells before bowing deeply towards their teacher in apology. Kageyama dips his head in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me, sensei," Kageyama confesses, "it was my fault."

"Yes, well," the god pushes his glasses up his nose. Kageyama doesn't miss the way it casts off his divine light. "Who am I to lay judgment against your choices, Kageyama-kun? You must have had your reasons, I surmise."

The demon nods his head.

"Whatever it is, I ask that you hold it off until after practice hours. Bear in mind that we have a match against Nekoma High School this weekend. I do not want to see this interfering with our team's training." He warns, voice stern, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Okay, sensei," Hinata exclaims as he wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist, "We'll make up now, sensei!"

"Oy, Hinata! Get off me," Kageyama barks out, flailing to rid himself of the middle blocker. "What are you doing?"

"This is a hug, Bakayama," Hinata explains, voice muffled against the fabric of the setter's jersey. "Have you never been hugged before? Don't they have hugs in hell?"

"No, what the fu–"

"Oh. Don't worry," the pair of arms wrapped around Kageyama's torso squeezes him tighter, "I can fix that!"

♱

Nekoma wins by a hairline on the first set. Hinata's spike fails to cut through their defenses and Kageyama berates himself for having sent him a toss that was about an inch too short. The middle blocker lifts up his collar to wipe the sweat off his face before heading towards his setter to pat him on the back.

"We'll get him next time," Hinata reassures the demon warmly.

Kageyama returns the gesture with a karate chop to his head.

"Ow!" Hinata yelps, rubbing at a sore spot with his hand. "What was that for?"

"For being a dumbass."

"So mean! Kageyama, you devil!"

"Hinata, _boke!_ "

Ukai calls things off for a water break.

"Good morning, King," Nekoma's captain approaches him, lips quirked upwards in a smug grin. Kageyama jerks his head up and away from the floor as he acknowledges their presence. Another shorter boy with half-blond hair pops out from behind his captain, gold eyes sharp, cat-like, and almost calculating in his gaze.

"What do you want?"

"The name's Kuroo," the reaper smiles at him politely. "And this is Kenma. We're just here to offer our greetings to hell's next big ruler."

"Then greet my cousin," Kageyama frowns, "I don't think it's going to work."

"What's not going to work?" Kuroo asks, following the demon's gaze back to the crowd of humans gathered around Karasuno's courtside. "Do you mean Shrimpy?"

"He's too bright," Kageyama grumbles as he uncaps his water bottle to take a sip of his drink. "I don't think Hinata's cut out for hell after all."

He belongs somewhere he can shine, Kageyama thinks. Where the sun kisses his skin and reflects brilliantly in the glimmer of his eyes. Where Hinata can leap upwards, soaring, reaching for the top – a star that dared to glisten over them from the horizon.

"Hmm?" Kuroo hums. "Are you giving up on him, then?" the reaper asks, "I could recommend him to my angel friend Bo if that's the case."

Bo? Does he mean Bokuto? Kageyama remembers one of his elder demons, Akaashi, mentioning something about a boisterous amber-eyed angel whose hair was styled up as wildly as a horned owl. If this reaper Kuroo was going to be friends with anyone, Kageyama imagines, it would most likely be with someone whose hairstyle choices would be just as questionable as his own.

 _Lev, you idiot!_ a voice interrupts them as it shrieks loudly, scolding; Kageyama turns his attention to the sight of Nekoma's libero launching a roundhouse kick straight to his teammate's face. _I'm going to kill you!_

"He could take Shrimpy under his wing," Kuroo suggests as he excuses himself to break the humans up before they incited a potential bloodbath, "I think they'd hit it off pretty well, if you ask me."

"I don't think Shouyo would like that," another voice speaks up from behind him – Kenma, Kageyama realizes belatedly. He'd almost forgotten that the reaper was there. "Kuro hasn't talked to him yet, so I don't think he understands how ambitious of a human Shouyo really is."

 _Don't die on me now, Lev-kun,_ Kageyama overhears the reaper warn them half-jokingly, _I can't deliver you to heaven just yet, your appointment was set for 2093!_

Kenma fixes his attention onto Kageyama's eyes, locking their gazes briefly before finally picking himself up off the ground. He brushes off the dirt from the hem of his shorts; mutters his final words softly so that nobody else other than Kageyama can hear it. The demon watches him go, and he thinks.

♱

_("You want him to fly, right?")_

♱

He kisses Hinata when Karasuno wins the second set.

Their attack is perfect. The ball leaps off Kageyama's fingers with pinpoint precision and lands right smack in the middle of Hinata's waiting palm. The sound of it is glorious. Kageyama doesn't realize when he pulls the human in closer.

"I–" Kageyama says breathily, voice rough in the heat of the moment; he doesn't care that both their teams are watching them right now, "am going to make you–" he swoops down in to meet the other's lips, "the best volleyball player in all of Japan."

Hinata's lips taste faintly of pride. The demon pushes their mouths even closer together to let their tongues meet. Against him, Kageyama thinks, he finds the flavor of victory.

Hands move up as the human's fingers tangle themselves in the darkness of the demon's hair. Kageyama kisses him deeper; learns of how Hinata feels against him – how he burns with ambition, with greed; the way he craves for more more _more._

Hinata pulls away first, gasping even, just a little, as he reminds himself to let them breathe.

"Why stop there?" the human asks, lifting a hand to wipe at the corner of his mouth. There's a familiar red mark that emblazes itself on the underside of Hinata's wrist; an insatiable hunger blazing in his eyes. "Let's aim for the world stage."

**Author's Note:**

> if the quality of this fic makes you think this was written by a twelve-year-old, that's probably because i am mentally at that age
> 
> hype with me about haikyuu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/onigiri_maya)


End file.
